Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of display products in the market due to its excellent performance and mature technology. A display panel of the liquid crystal display comprises a color filter and an array substrate, the color filter comprises color films 2 of different colors and black matrices 3 on a substrate 1 (as shown in FIG. 1), and the color films 2 of different colors can filter light to generate different colors of light, thus performing display.
LCDs, based on display modes thereof, may be categorized into transmissive LCDs, reflective LCDs and transflective LCDs. Specifically, a transmissive LCD uses a backlight as light source, light emitted from the backlight irradiates onto the color filter directly, and therefore, the transmissive LCD is of good contrast, high brightness and high color purity, but is of poor visibility and high power consumption under bright ambient light. A reflective LCD uses ambient light as light source, ambient light is reflected onto the color filter by a reflecting surface, and therefore, the reflective LCD is energy saving, of low power consumption and good visibility under bright ambient light, but is of low contrast, low color saturation, and poor visibility under weak ambient light such as night or glimmer. For a transflective LCD, each pixel unit is divided into a transmission region in which a backlight is used as light source and a reflection region in which ambient light is used as light source, and therefore, the transflective LCD is of good visibility under both bright ambient light and weak ambient light. But when using ambient light, a reflecting surface is only provided partially in each pixel unit, as a result, utilization rate of ambient light is relatively low and display effect needs to be improved.